All you had to do was stay
by Queen Jess
Summary: Morgan finally told Greg how she felt, but it didn't end the way she hoped. Instead of telling Morgan how he felt, he left. He took the first plane to Norway. What happens when Greg comes back one year later? What happens when morgan sees him again? Morganders/Gordy of course


**Well, hello. I got an idea of a new one-shot yesterday, when I was watching How I Met Your Mother while I was listening to 1989 by taylor swift (which is the fabbest album ever btw). And because I'm sick and really don't have anything else to do, I figured that I could start writing now. So ok.**

**...**

"Do you know where Russel is?" Morgan asked her friend, Hodges. She was done with her case, and was holding the file in her hand. All she had to do now was to give it to Russel, and she could finally head home and get some rest, her shift ended ten minutes ago. "He is in the break room with the rest of the team" Hodges quickly answered, without looking at her. The blonde thanked him, and headed towards the break room. She couldn't wait to get home so she could sit in the couch with a cup of tea in her hand while she was watching Sherlock. She didn't like the show before, but after one of her friends visited her and made her watch, she made it routine to watch it after work. Sometimes Sara and the others asked if she wanted to join them for breakfast. Sometimes she would say yes, other times she would say she just wanted to go home and get some rest. When she was in front of the door to the break room, which was open, she heard a voice she hoped she never had to hear ever again. Greg Sanders. She was surprised. So surprised that she lost her file on the floor, which caused everyone to look at her, even Greg. "Hey Morgan, look who's here!" Nick said with a huge smile on his face, probably happy because his friend was back. Morgan didn't answer, she quickly picked up the file and walked over to Russel. "I, uhm. I'm done" she just said as she gave him the file, and quickly walked out of the room. She couldn't believe it, he was back. After one year without talking to her, no text or e-mail, he was back. When she almost reached the locker room, whe felt a hand grab her wrist. She quickly turned to see who it was. It was Greg. "We need to talk" was all he said. No 'Hello' or 'how are you?', just 'We need to talk'. Morgan pulled her hand back and turned away from him. "There's nothing to talk about" she simply said, and walked to her locker. After she took her jacket and purse out, she locked her locker and walked out with big steps. She thought she was over him, she thought she could go on. But now that she saw him, every feeling was back. The love, happiness. But also the anger. He was back, after doing something that bad to her, he thought they could talk. Morgan ignored his voice calling her name.

Morgan sighed as the doorbell rang again. Greg was standing outside her door, and he's been ringing the doorbell at least ten times, she ignored it. Well, at least she tried. It was raining, and he was outside her door, tying to talk to her. Suddenly he stopped ringing her doorbell, and it got silent. She got up from her couch to see if he was gone. She looked out the window that was beside her door, and sighed again as she noticed that he wasn't gone at all. He was sitting on the stairs outside her door, rain falling down on his head. She grabbed a blanket and opened the door. "Are you freaking crazy?" she asked when she opened the door. He got up, and said."I think so". When she opened the door enough for him to come in, he got in. She gave him the blanket, and watched him wrap it around him. "What do you want?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. That was a stupid questing though, she already knew what he was doing there. He wanted to talk. Talk about how stupid she was who told him how she felt, and why he left for a year without talking to her. He had talked to everyone else, except her. Which, of course, hurt her. He made her think that she ruined their friendship. "I'm sorry" He said. Morgan rolled her eyes, and walked to the kitchen. "I really am, Morgan." He started again "it was a stupid thing of me to do". "Yeah, it was!" she answered, sounding more angry than she wanted to. But she ignored it. "Why did you to it?" She asked "why did you leave? Why did you talk to everyone except me?". Greg looked at her, thinking about something to say. "I was scared" he said, after a while. "Scared, huh" she said, as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow. Was she supposed to believe it? Didn't he know how scared she was when she opened up to him? "Am I really supposed to believe that?" she said. Greg sighed and looked over at her. Instead of drinking her coffee, she gave it to him. "You must be cold" she mumbeled. They were only inches appart. Morgan was about to say something, but she was interrupted by his lips smashing on hers. And suddenly, all the anger was gone. The only thing she felt now, was love.

...

**I was kinda hoping that this clichè side of me never had to come out, but ugh. Here it is. And I know it's short, but everybody knows that I suck at writing long chapters or stories so ok. But yes. Uhm, I hope you liked it so ok**

**Wow, I say ok a lot. But bye**


End file.
